


Phobic

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Pain, Phobias, Promptio Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Escorting Prompto to the doctor's office, Gladio soon finds out firsthand about one of his severe phobias.





	Phobic

**Author's Note:**

> Woops all my most recent works involve needles because I've had a pretty rough time lately. It's been a headcanon of mine for a while that Prompto is extremely needle-phobic due to his past so here's some shameless fluffy H/C for Promptio week.

It was typically Gladio's duty to watch over their Prince, so it was perhaps with surprise and confusion that _Prompto_ had requested an escort.

 

To the doctor's office, of all things.

 

At first, he'd felt a bit like a babysitter, but Noctis had practically begged Gladio to take him, as he wasn't able to accompany his best friend to his appointment.

 

Gladiolus couldn't really say no, especially since the four of them would be departing The Crown City together very soon. He considered it, if nothing else, a practice in camaraderie.

 

And so, he sat chaperoning the younger man in the sterile exam room of one of Insomnia's common doctor's offices. The chair in the corner of the room which Gladio took up was a bit too... well, small to accommodate his large frame, the legs creaking every so often as he shifted.

 

Prompto was atop the paper-lined exam table, his leg nervously bouncing as he stared at the floor. He'd made it through his physical just fine, and they were awaiting any further news. Gladio had brought along a book to occupy himself with, but he paused his reading to glance up at the blond.

 

"You hangin' in there? 'Least we can go home soon."

 

"Can't wait," Prompto said, with a wan smile. It could have been the fluorescent lighting, but his freckled features looked considerably paler than usual.

 

Everything seemed to take a damned long time. Gladio tried not to huff, and practice some patience. At long last, the nurse returned, soon explaining that Prompto would need a shot. The sense of calm was completely abated.

 

It was a routine vaccination, as she'd said. One that he'd certainly need if the foursome were to be venturing outside of the city's walls. Gladio thought nothing of it, until Prompto hopped down from the table, much to both he and the nurse's perplexity.

 

"I... I'm sorry, I hate needles," he was muttering. "I can't do it."

 

Gladio closed his book, set it in his lap. "It's no big deal, Prompto," he shrugged, "the quicker it's done the sooner we can get outta here."

 

Though the nurse was reassuring him as she filled up a syringe, Gladio caught Prompto morbidly staring at it.

 

"I feel sick," he said weakly. "I'm going to pass out."

 

"Don't be dramatic. You're not going to--" He watched as Prompto clung to the edge of the table for support, swaying somewhat. Okay, maybe he was.

 

Now he clearly saw why Prompto needed someone to accompany him. This was more serious than he'd thought... and he could only assume that Noctis had known. Still, why had he put _him_ up to the task?

 

Though his instinct was to tell him that fussing was ridiculous, that he was only procrastinating the inevitable, Gladio released a long sigh. Setting his book on the floor, he rose from his seat to grip Prompto's arm.

 

"Come here."

 

He pulled Prompto into his lap, so that he was easily seated on one knee, facing him. Was it childish? Sure. But it was now in his hands to get him through this so they could get the hell back home. Besides, Iggy and Noct would kill him if they found out that he just let him pass out.

 

Prompto still looked uneasy, and Gladio could feel him shaking now that he was in his arms. Poor guy was truly scared shitless.

 

While the nurse was still prepping, looking sympathetically, and maybe a little heart-warmed at the two, Gladio attempted to make it seem as natural as possible as the other man sat in his lap.

 

"God, your ass is freaking bony," he grumbled, just audible enough for the nurse to hear. He was looking at Prompto, though, utterly sincerely, their faces close. "So, you always this nervous?"

 

"Needles freak me out," Prompto said, at last. He was biting his lower lip, which looked a bit chapped.

 

"Don't focus on it. You focus on _me_."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"I'm not gonna lie to you. It hurts, you know that. But you know what? You gotta be tough."

 

"I'm not, though," Prompto quietly lamented. "I threw up last time."

 

Gladio's hand moved to the small of his back. "Well, you didn't have me last time, did you?"

 

Prompto shook his head.

 

"So there ya go."

 

When the nurse asked him if he was ready (cooing and calling him 'honey' with that caretaker bedside manner), Prompto gave her a brief and somewhat shaky 'yeah.'

 

The nurse swabbed his upper arm with alcohol, and Gladio could feel his body tensing.  
  


"Prompto." He shifted his leg beneath him to get him to focus. " _Relax_."

 

"Okay, okay..."

 

He watched as Prompto's chest expanded, inhaling before he exhaled a long, staggered breath. The woman counted him down, while Gladio remained determined to at least keep Prompto still, his hand moving to gently grip Prompto's elbow. 

 

_One...two...three..._

 

The nurse stuck him as Prompto jolted. Gladio's gaze shifted from the needle in his arm, its contents being emptied, to Prompto's features.

 

"Ow... _ow_... oh god, _I hate it_."

 

"You got this. Keep on breathing."

 

Prompto's face was scrunched up, looking damned near ready to cry, as he soon buried his face against the crook of Gladio's wide shoulder. His slight frame curled up in Gladio's lap, a little whimper escaped, and Prompto went silent as Gladio held onto him.

 

And just like that, it was done.

 

The nurse congratulated him as she placed a band-aid, mouthing a silent 'thank you' to Gladio as she disposed of the syringe and left to get Prompto's paperwork. Gladio regarded the blond, making sure that he hadn't passed out. 

 

It took a few long moments for Prompto to pull away from where he was comfortably resting against Gladio, his breathing eventually evening out again. Gladio gave him a little pat, gentler than usual as the younger man's blue eyes met his.

 

"See? Wasn't so bad, was it?"

 

Prompto shrugged. "I guess not. Thanks, Gladio... I mean... I'm sorry."

 

Gladio brushed it off. He wasn't good at the mushy stuff, and Prompto looked embarrassed enough. "Thanks for not barfing on me."

 

Though Prompto was still sniffling, his features lit up briefly with a smile, and a light little laugh.

 

"Now, if you'll give me a minute," Gladio continued, his own smile forming, "I'm gonna go get that nurse's number..."

 

Prompto got up off his lap, rubbing his arm where the bandage was placed, with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

 

"You do you, bro."

 

Gladio moved to leave, a pick-up line already forming in his head, before he paused. "Oh, and Prompto?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Better keep this between us."

 

"You got it."

 

He couldn't have the others thinking he was going too soft, now could he?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to upload little things lately, even if they're around 1000 words. Gets the wheels turning. Anyway I really adore this ship and I hope to write more of them soon! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
